


Rift - A Fantasy AU from Kokichi's POV

by Michteaa0034



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Paranormal, Some Humor, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michteaa0034/pseuds/Michteaa0034
Summary: Kokichi travels on missions with his companion, Kiibo. They meet a couple friends along the way, and then a strange event happens.♬♩♪♩ ♩♪♩♬♬♩♪♩ ♩♪♩♬♬♩♪♩ ♩♪♩♬♬♩♪♩ ♩♪♩♬♬♩♪♩ ♩♬There is violence in this, and slight descriptions of death (of monsters)CW: There is talk of Kokichi's hypothetical trauma; ab^se, s^lf h^rm, PTSDAll characters are 18+, sexualizing minors is a big no!!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 10





	Rift - A Fantasy AU from Kokichi's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! Thank you for reading this Q Q. I haven't used AO3 before so uh bare with me!

Snow usually piles up this time of year, and that means more layers of clothing. I however did not remember that it was also complaining season!

"Kokichi, these coats are heavy!!! Why do I have to wear them when I could transform and hide in your coat!? "

The whiny voice of my familiar never failed to annoy me. 

"Because Kiiboy there's no fricken room in my coat!! And you have your own legs too dammit! " I sighed after, my breath a puff of fog in the bitter air.

The damn cat had backed off and shut up for a minute, so all was left was the crunch of our boots and whistling winds. A blizzard had begun to blow in on our trek back to my house. It sat upon the mountain, of course, solitude had always been my thing. Not many wanted to befriend the local liar and openly gay man.

"Hey look, how about this Keebs! " I reached out and grabbed his hand and released a little magic. The little bit of warmth it gave off was comforting it felt nice- no Ouma!! Snap out of it. 

I resorted to teasing the cat, I booped his nose with my other gloved hand. His face flushed more, and not because of the cold! 

A few moments more passed as we trudged up the mountainside path towards my house. When I saw the faint lights of my windows I almost ran. Well, in fact, I did. I had the frantic cat in tow until I reached the porch. 

I dropped my backpack near the door and helped Kiibo with the firewood I had made him haul up here. The brittle pieces were stacked on the porch where they were covered with a tarp for good measure. The little flakes of snow melted quickly when they touched my cheeks. 

Brushing my hands off on my thighs, I turned around to see Kiibo sitting on the steps and staring off into the distance. 

It was quiet; I quite liked it since it was peaceful. The trees swayed and I could hear them creak a little. The wind had slowed down so the flakes of ice floated gracefully. They clung to the boy's spikey white hair and his eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue. 

" You're really pretty when you aren't yapping. " I could tell my face went red at that moment, I hadn't meant to say that comment out loud!! Shit those were my real thoughts too!! 

"J-just kiddi-" I was interrupted. 

"Ah, thank you... Ouma that's one of the nicest things you've said to me! "

That was the sad truth... I never really liked Kiibo, but he was a strong as hell familiar and fighter. Being in a house by himself could be lonely sometimes. He'd never admit that out loud, ever. I frowned and stared at Kiibo, he had cut me off and I didn't get to lie about the comment being a lie! 

Yes, I'm a liar... A bad one at that. I never take pleasure from it really, it's just become a bad habit and fueled by mistrust. Most of the townspeople were never kind to me. Maybe because they called me a loner and because I was the hunter who lived on the mountain. Not your typical hunter either, I hunted monsters. And no one wanted to see someone they love to walk out the door the last time, right? 

But I had somehow found quite a few friends. Somehow... 

A small clicking noise snapped me out of my thoughts, I noticed I had been spaced out, glaring at the porch. Kiibo had begun walking over to me, his shoes being the things clicking. 

"You have a grudge against the porch or something..? C'mon, let's get you inside so you don't freeze out here Kokichi. " His eyebrows were furrowed in worry as the white-haired boy took my hand and leads me to the wooden door, which was somehow unlocked. I must've forgotten to lock it. My frown deepened when my hand dropped to my side but I concealed it with a small smile as the warm air hit my face. 

Kiibo rushed over to the kitchen, clearly eager to help cook. 

"Take your cloak and shit off first you doofus!!! " He had to run back over to where I was, which was quite funny to watch because he tripped but sprung back up. I was hunched over clutching my midsection, laughing my ass off because his hair was so messed up after he shrugged his cloak off.

Soon he was left in the harnesses I usually make him wear, a knit black turtle neck that's cropped and army green pants with too many pouches and pockets to count. He looked rather nice in that; his abs showed- Ouma, no! No homoerotic thoughts!!!!! 

I sighed heavily, doing the same and taking off my cloak. I also tied my bouncy purple curls into a messy ponytail. 

"Hey Keebs, can you grab that pie tin and dough I already made? We're making blueberry pie tonight! " My voice was unusually soft, probably exhaustion from the hike, yeah it's that. 

"Sure thing Boss! " The white-haired boy bounded over to the cupboard and got one of the metal pie pans I kept, set it down with a clank on the counter and hopped over to the fridge, and did the same with the dough. 

Blueberry pie was Kiibo's favorite anyways, I always added a hint of mint that he said was a cute touch. Me being the awesome-est person I am, say it's a manly touch, not a cute one! 

Kiibo had helped me make this before, so he got to washing the fruit and coating them in sugar, flour, and lemon juice mixture. He knows I don't like waiting so at least he's learned! A few glances towards the familiar were taken I'll admit, his eyes were just such a pretty blue, almost like the sea so pretty and- Ouma! Snap out of it!! 

I smacked my cheeks twice to wake myself from my very romantically mushy gay thoughts. I made myself busy with separating the dough in half, rolling those two halves into circles, and lining the pan with one. I grabbed one of the longest knives we had - my hands are shakey from past events - and started cutting about half-inch wide strips from the second batch of dough. 

"Hey! Are you done with those blueberries over there Keebs? " I had shouted the first part but lowered my voice after I realized I was loud. 

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I am! I tried one of them too; they're really sweet! Want one? "

A blueberry was shoved into my mouth a little more aggressively than I thought it would be. I'll admit the fruit was pretty good! Was I gonna tell the brat that? Fuck no! 

"Hmmm... You did alright! Better than last time! " I had a mischievous smirk on my face; the other boy however looked like he just got shot. His eyes were wide and mouth open, strange. 

"D-did you just compliment me Kokichi?? " The cat- humanoid? - yelped in surprise. 

"Ah- no dumbass I was being sarcastic!! It was terrible! Bleh! " I pretended to spit something out and squeezed my eyes shut, then cracked one open. I then saw the saddened look on my familiar's face. It made my heart stop for some reason. 

"I was kidding Kiibo; they're delicious. Thank you. "

The frown on the white-haired male's face turned into a disappointed one. 

"We really need to work on that lying habit of yours, Kokichi. " The tone was almost scolding, like a parent telling their child off. Of course, the "threat" wasn't what scared me, no. It was something else. I brushed it off for now of course, like I always do! 

"Let's focus on this pie instead m'kay? " I faked a smile, trying to get the annoying pest off my back for once.

He eventually listened to me and got to pouring the sugar-coated blueberries into the dough-lined pan. I started cutting the dough strips again. Did kiibo know about that? He couldn't possibly, right? I had never mentioned it... I was shocked out of my head by a slicing pain in my finger. Well, shit I guess I slid over my hand in my daze of thoughts. The scowl that I could feel forming deepened on my face as a small drop of blood beaded up and dripped down my hand. 

"Are you okay Kokichi?" Kiibo did a double-take with his head and looked frantic, obviously concerned with the amount of blood flowing down my finger into the sink now. 

"Yeah I'm fine Kiibo! Don't worry about it, just a little cut! See? " I showed him the cut after it stopped spewing blood. 

"Hm, alright it does look better... But we're putting bandages on it! Sit on the counter please, Kokichi! " He had a glare on his face, it was kinda cute too. I huffed and hoisted myself into the cold marbled counters. Kiibo scurried down the hallway and into the bathroom where the medical stuff was kept. A few clicks and crashes later he came in holding some alcohol-based cleaner, disinfectant cream stuff - I didn't even know was there - and bandages. I offered my hand for him and he instantly took a cotton pad soaked in the alcohol to my hand. And damn did it hurt! 

"Fuck! Kiibo easy on the damn cleaning stuff that stings!! " Real tears pooled in my eyes from the pain but I didn't let them drop. 

"Well you need it to be clean! No infections for my boss.. " That comment left him silent and captivated with cleaning up my hand. My heart rate sped up with what he said? No, that can't be right. 

By the time he was done cleaning it I snapped out of my little floor zone out session. I hissed as the cold ointment was put on the cut, why do medical things always hurt?? Althought the comfort of watching Kiibo wrap my hand in white bandages was a nice feeling. Even if the bandages were a little overboard. 

We were both distracted by a soft blue light coming from the coffee table in the living room. I hopped off the counters and hurried over to the circle that was forming and double-tapped the center, it created a small flash and a hologram of Shuichi's face popped up. 

"Heyyy Saihara-chan! What's up? Need something, my beloved? "

A giggle could be heard from the hologram, although a little scratchy. 

"Kokichi, you know Rantaro is right next to me right? " As the librarian said that the messy outline of curled hair pops into the hologram. 

"Better not steal my man shorty, you know I'll have to beat your ass. "Rantaros's voice was in a playful tone but Shuichi obviously didn't get that and started sputtering incoherent words of 'please- don't- Rantaro, no!' Their little couple bickers were funny to watch but I was getting a little bored. 

"Alright, alright stop your married couple fighting you two! You needed something right Shuichi?" My voice got less airy, I could feel Kiibo shiver a little. He wasn't used to me being serious often. 

"Ah! Yes! That's right, uhm I have favor and mission for you Ouma-Kun. "


End file.
